


Irresistible

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [37]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, MSR, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Irresistible

_“You knew this wasn’t UFO-related from the start?”_  
_“I’d suspected as much, yeah.”_  
 _“It took us three hours to get here. Our plane doesn’t leave until tomorrow night. If you suspected--”_  
 _“Vikings versus Redskins, Scully. Forty-yard line in the Hubert H. Humphrey Metrodome. You and me.”_

The look on her face was far more perturbed than he’d been hoping for. Sure, it wasn’t as though he harbored any illusions that Scully was a rabid football fan or anything, but he thought the subtext merited at least a little grin.

(“I brought you a present. _Superstars of the Super Bowls_.” “I knew there was a reason to live.”)

Maybe football-related demonstrations of affection were one-time-only type things. Maybe he should have tried to get her to go to a home game instead. That might have gone over better than making her endure a flight across six states and a night away from the comforts of home. He dared a glance over at her as he put the car in drive.

Oh.

Maybe he should have warned her about what they might see here, _before_ they left Washington.

She didn’t have the years of experience in Violent Crimes; she’d been blindsided by the scene at the cemetery back there. He had known what to expect, and even armed with that knowledge, it had taken some time to steel himself against facing the horrors of a case like this.

He was a shit partner.

“Scully, I-- I’m sorry. I should’ve warned you. I just thought…”

“It’s fine, Mulder.” She kept staring out the window.

“Look, we can forget about the game. I’ll give the tickets to someone at the Minneapolis field office, and we can change our flight, go back to Washington tonight.”

She was quiet for so long that he almost wondered if she’d heard him at all. Finally she shook her head and turned to look at him. “No, that’s… that would be silly. I mean, it was a long way to go for a night off, but--” She forced a smile. “--we’re already here. And maybe the game will help take my mind off…”

He wasn’t sure if she noticed that she’d trailed off. Guilt gnawed at him for putting her through this, for not thinking the whole thing through well enough.

“Only if you’re sure. I don’t mind, really, if you’d rather go back home tonight.”

She rubbed her forehead. “Honestly, the idea of getting back on a plane right now is not especially appealing. No, I’m sure. I’m going to look like an idiot going to a football game in my work clothes, but I guess it could be worse.”

Damn. He _really_ did not think this through.

“I’ll pick you up a Vikings shirt on the way to the game,” he offered, flashing a grin and hoping it would be enough to improve her spirits even a little. “My treat.”

“Hah. I’ll pass, thanks.”

“Maybe one of those big foam fingers?” _That_ one earned him a chuckle. “Well, the offer’s on the table, if you change your mind.”


End file.
